Broken
by Krovavoe Zatmenie Luny
Summary: Las cosas cambian de un momento a otro, a veces para nuestro bien, a veces para nuestro mal y a veces...simplemente nos rompen por dentro. 8059 ¡Felíz cumple Yama!


Bueno, se suponía que este iba a ser el regalo de cumpleaños de Yama, pero dudo mucho que a esto se le pueda llamar regalo uuU, más bien creo que sólo me dedico a revolucionar el género angs XD. Se que debería estar trabajando en mi otra historia pero no pude evitar sacar esta idea que me rondaba la cabeza y aproveche la oportunidad, aún así ya tengo pensado el próximo capítulo aunque no lo he escrito todavía.

Por cierto, para este one-shot me inspiré en la canción del mismo nombre de Evanescence, escúchenla mientras leen, los hará llorar más XD y los personajes son del futuro.

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece T_T

* * *

**Broken**

La luna se asomaba entre las cortinas cayendo sobre el rostro de un hombre moreno de cabellera oscura el cual sólo se removió un poco, acomodándose para apresar mejor entre sus brazos al ser que más le importaba en la vida. Gokudera sólo suspiró ante el movimiento.

-Si no dejas de moverte no podré dormir y mañana tengo que salir temprano- le recordó con voz cansada.

Todo rastro de tranquilidad se esfumó del rostro de Yamamoto, reemplazándolo por un ceño fruncido y una cara seria.

-¿De verdad tienes que ir?- preguntó en un murmullo.

- Sabes que si- suspiró- Se que no te agrada la idea pero el décimo no puede confiársela a nadie más, él tampoco está muy a gusto con esto.

- ¿Cómo podría? Es una misión demasiado peligrosa en una zona de difícil acceso, lo que dificulta mucho las comunicaciones. Si algo llegara a pasar la ayuda tardaría mucho en llegar y...

Unos labios cortaron su pequeño discurso.

-¿Quieres dejar de darle vueltas al asunto? Conozco mejor que nadie los detalles de esto y no necesito que me los recuerdes. Además todo está bien planificado, no debería haber complicaciones.

- Tú lo dijiste: "no debería", eso no es lo mismo que "no podría".

- Todas las misiones tienen sus riesgos.

- Sobretodo esta- finalizó mirándole seriamente directo a los ojos.

Gokudera dejó escapar otro suspiro, sabía que no tendría caso discutir con él. El espadachín lo acercó más a él y juntó sus frentes, cerrando los ojos para disfrutar la cercanía. Luego se acomodó de manera que sus brazos rodearan al italiano por la cintura y su cabeza quedara recostada en el pecho de _su_ Hayato, le encantaba oír el latido de su corazón.

-Prométeme que regresarás- pronunció serio.

-Siempre lo hago, idiota- le respondió llevando una de sus manos a acariciar el corto cabello del japonés, para finalmente disponerse a dormir.

Yamamoto se acomodó un poco más, dándose por satisfecho con esa escueta respuesta propia del italiano. Cerró sus ojos y soltó un susurro a la noche antes de quedarse dormido.

* * *

La mañana ya había llegado aunque todavía seguía un poco oscuro. Se removió en la cama buscando el calor de la persona que debería estar a su lado,...pero no estaba. Se sentó de golpe y observó a Gokudera salir tranquilamente del baño, ya casi listo mientras se secaba bien el cabello con una toalla, sólo le faltaba ponerse el saco. Suspiró aliviado porque no se había ido sin despedirse como pasó algunas veces pero su rostro se ensombreció al recordar que de todas formas se iría.

- Quita esa cara que todavía no me he ido- dijo tranquilo mientras dejaba la toalla a un lado y cogía su saco.

- Aún sigo pensando que no deberías ir- mencionó despacio, pero aún así audible.

Gokudera suspiró. No le gustaba cuando el otro actuaba así, como un chiquillo inseguro, ya era todo un hombre y debería haberse acostumbrado a la forma de vida que llevaban. A pesar de eso se acercó hasta que quedó frente al que todavía permanecía sentado en la cama, tomó su rostro cabizbajo entre sus manos y lo levantó para que lo mirara de frente.

- Sabes, eres muy molesto-

- Lo has dicho desde que nos conocimos, no esperaras que cambie a estas alturas, ¿cierto?- exclamó por fin con una sonrisa.

- Supongo que ya no puedo hacer nada- respondió con un falso tono resignado antes de sonreírle levemente e inclinarse hasta que sus labios tocaron la frente del otro.

Yamamoto cerró los ojos disfrutando de esa pequeña muestra de cariño muy pocas veces dada por el italiano. Los labios de Gokudera bajaron luego hasta sus labios, quedándose allí por unos segundos antes de separarse y por fin incorporase del todo.

- Bien, ya es hora de irme- dijo dándose la vuelta para dirigirse hacia la puerta.

- Regresa pronto, voy a extrañarte- mencionó a forma de despedida antes de que saliera del todo de la habitación.

El italiano se detuvo unos segundos al escucharlo, aún sosteniendo el pomo de la puerta. Sonrió sin que el espadachín lo viera y terminó de salir de la habitación, haciéndole un simple gesto de despedida con la mano. Al escuchar la puerta cerrarse Yamamoto soltó un suspiro y volvió a recostarse en la cama, abrazando la almohada que aún conservaba el olor de Gokudera.

* * *

La misión a la que había ido Gokudera debía durar como máximo tres días. Cuando el tercer día estaba terminando sin que hubieran llegado noticias del italiano, Yamamoto empezó a sentir que algo estaba realmente mal. Estaba completamente nervioso viendo las horas pasar en el reloj sin poder hacer nada más que eso, incluso le pidió a Tsuna que lo dejara ir a buscarlo, pero aunque Tsuna lucía tan angustiado como él tuvo que negarle el permiso. No podía poner en riesgo a nadie más, no hasta que el equipo especializado que había enviado se comunicara con ellos para darles noticias.

La noche llegó y Yamamoto no pudo ni cerrar los ojos, la angustia consumiéndole por dentro. Cuando el cuarto día comenzó era obvio que algo había salido mal y se prepararon para ir a buscar a Gokudera y su equipo, sin embargo, antes de que salieran llegó el reporte del grupo que Tsuna había mandado...con las peores noticias que podían esperar.

Yamamoto no lo creyó, simplemente no podía, eso no podía estar pasando. Se empecinó en salir a buscar a Gokudera costara lo que costara y tuvo que ser detenido por Hibari y Ryohei. Ellos tuvieron que usar su fuerza e incluso algunas de sus armas para mantenerlo en su lugar e impedirle salir sin rumbo. Una vez que lograron controlarlo lo suficiente lo dejaron en un cuarto aislado por su propia seguridad y lo estuvieron observando hasta que se calmó.

Horas después Tsuna fue a verlo y lo encontró sentado en una esquina, completamente encogido, abrazando sus piernas y con la cabeza escondida en el espacio que dejaban sus brazos. Se acercó a él de forma lenta hasta detenerse y agacharse a su lado.

- Yamamoto yo...de verdad lo siento- dijo con tono suave y evidentemente doloroso, Gokudera también era importante para él después de todo.

- Quiero verlo, no lo creeré hasta que lo vea- su voz estaba quebrada pero decidida, levantando sólo un poco la cabeza al decir aquello.

- No creo que sea una buena idea...-intentó convencerlo el capo, preocupado por la estabilidad de su amigo.

- ¡Quiero verlo Tsuna! ¡Es tan difícil de entender!- terminó por gritar el otro.

Tsuna no se asustó con los gritos, ya esperando una reacción como esa suspiró pesadamente y se levantó empezando a caminar a la puerta y pidiéndole al otro que lo siguiera. Yamamoto se puso inmediatamente de pie para seguir a su jefe y ni siquiera se fijó en el camino que tomaban, estaba desconectado del mundo y sólo regresó a la realidad cuando se hallaron frente a la puerta, sólo entonces dudando de si realmente tendría el valor de entrar.

El décimo lo miró comprendiendo lo que pasaba, así que fue el primero en entrar quedándose junto a la puerta y mirando al espadachín fijamente, como recordándole que estaba allí, a su lado. Después de tomar un buen respiro Yamamoto se decidió a entrar, acercándose a la camilla que se encontraba en medio de la habitación...con una sábana cubriendo lo que parecía ser el cuerpo de alguien.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, ese no podía, ese no _debía _ser Gokudera. Abrió los ojos lentamente al tiempo que Tsuna destapó la parte superior del cuerpo, sólo lo suficiente para que se le viera el rostro.

Y su mundo se congeló.

* * *

-Esta carta estaba entre su ropa, lleva tu nombre- dijo Tsuna al tiempo que extendía el sobre a Yamamoto sin mirarlo a los ojos, varios minutos después de que por fin pudiera sacar al espadachín del cuarto, una vez que este había podido calmarse.

-Gracias Tsuna- respondió el beisbolista casi sin voz, de tanto desgarrarse la garganta llamando a Gokudera, intentando hacer que despertara aunque eso ya no era posible- Quiero irme a casa ahora- aunque no sabía si se le podría seguir llamando _casa_.

Esa noche, en su departamento, recostado en su cama, _la cama de los dos_, halló el valor necesario para abrir la carta que contenía las últimas palabras que provendrían de él, de su Hayato.

"_Yamamoto:_

_Si estás leyendo esto es porque ya no soy capaz de decirte personalmente lo que esta escrito aquí, aunque probablemente, de todas maneras nunca me habría atrevido a decírtelo._

_Para empezar...lo siento. Perdóname por no poder cumplir mi promesa esta vez. Sé que te dije que regresaría, que siempre lo hago y créeme, realmente lo intenté. Cada vez que estoy en una misión siempre me esfuerzo al máximo para regresar con ustedes, contigo._

_¡No llores idiota! No necesito verte para saber que lo haces, así que detente ya...por favor"._

Una dolorosa sonrisa cruzó sus labios al leer esa línea, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que había dejado caer. Gokudera lo conocía tan bien.

"_No deberías estar triste, no quiero que estés triste, preferiría mil veces que estés molesto conmigo a saber que te he hecho llorar. Eres más fuerte que esto tonto, lo sé, por eso me enamoré de ti._

_No suelo ser muy directo en esto, pero esta vez se que necesitas que lo sea. Te amo, como nunca he amado a nadie. No quiero que lo dudes ni por un segundo o me molestaré contigo. Te amo, idiota, desde hace tanto que parece que lo hubiera hecho desde siempre. Te amo con tanta fuerza que sé que sólo se compara a la forma en que tú me amas, porque sé que me amas, así que no te preocupes por eso._

_La última noche que pasamos juntos, mientras tú creías que estaba dormido yo seguía despierto y oí lo que dijiste aunque fue sólo un susurro. Podría oír tu voz así ni tú mismo la escucharas. Y la respuesta es: yo también._

_Se que esto probablemente no te esté ayudando mucho y que no parece que todo esto provenga de mí. Nunca imaginé que llegaría a ser tan cursi, pero como diría mi hermana, supongo que el amor me hace así...que tú me haces así._

_¡Te dije que dejaras de llorar!"_

Tuvo que detenerse esta vez para poder quitarse las lágrimas que le impedían seguir leyendo. Todo esto estaba siendo demasiado para él y no sabía si podría soportarlo.

"_No borres esa sonrisa que tanto quiero y detesto al mismo tiempo. Sonríe para todos como siempre lo haces, sé que no tienes ganas de hacerlo ahora pero pronto vas a estar bien. Lo peor va a pasar y serás capaz de seguir adelante, aún queda tanto por lo que tienes que vivir y luchar que no te puedes dar por vencido sólo por esto. Hay muchos que aún te necesitan. Yo siempre voy a estar contigo, aunque no puedas sentirlo, no voy a dejarte solo._

_Por favor, prométeme que vivirás por los dos._

_Hayato._

_PD: Ti amo"._

Abrazó la carta contra su cuerpo una vez que terminó de leerla, echándose en la cama y desahogando todo el dolor que llevaba dentro. ¿Vivir por los dos? No sabía ni siquiera si podría levantarse al día siguiente, no sabía si algún día podría volver a sonreír,...no sabía si podría volver a sentir algo que no fuera dolor.

Dejó correr todas las lágrimas que pudo, gritó hasta que se quedó sin voz. Esa noche sólo quería sacar todo lo que sentía dentro y ya después,...ya después vería como cumplir lo que Hayato le pidió.

Cerró los ojos cansado recordando el susurro que dejó salir en su última noche, ahora conociendo la respuesta al mismo.

-_"Te amo y te necesito, por favor regresa"_.

* * *

T_T Lo sé, lo sé, ¿cómo puedo ser tan mala? Sé que parece que me gusta verlos sufrir (y por algún enfermo motivo en parte es así XD) pero yo también sufró con esto T_T, cuando escribí que no llorara era porque era yo la que estaba chillando y no podía escribir XD.

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado o al menos que no hayan sufrido tanto. Si esto es para el cumple de Yama imagínense lo que haré para el cumple de Haya-kun XD.

Ciao!


End file.
